Master
by shybell
Summary: Can Edward be the master of role play? Will he be able to do the dominant role justice? Read and find out! One shot full of lemons ;)


**Here's a one shot for you guys!**

**Steph owns all, but I own this plot ;)**

**Summary**

_Can Edward be the master of role play? Will he be able to do the dominant role justice?_

_Read and find out! One shot full of lemons ;) _

**EPOV**

"OH!" she screamed as I squeeze her taunt nipples between my fingers

"Now Isabella did I tell you can speak" I whisper dangerously in her ear.

"You may answer me" I command

"No Master"

"That's right and for that you may only cum when I tell you to" She whimpers in response

"Do you not want to cum all now" I question. She shakes her head no

"That's what I thought, now where were we"

I kiss her left nipple before taking it into my mouth sucking it while I roughly caress her right breast after I while I switch breasts. I can see she's growing impatient as she tries to rub her bare pussy against my leg

"Soon Isabella" I mumbled against her breast

My hands trail down the sides of her body as I kiss my way down to her pussy. Blowing light air onto her pussy causes her to thrust her hips into the air

"You need keep still" I demand placing my hands onto he hips. She nods her eyes slightly hooded

I look at her all wet for me, licking the juices that's dripping down her thighs she tastes divine

"Would you like Master to lick your sweet little pussy" she nods again

I move my tongue licking her entire pussy I apply pressure to her clit she attempts to get more friction by rubbing herself against my face.

My hands hold her down further I know her orgasm is building so quickly insert three fingers into her pussy without notice. Her body slightly lifts up from the bed as she moans loudly. Quickening my speed I know she's close

"Oooooh SHIT" she yells suddenly, I stop all my movements

Removing my hand that is covered with all her juices I teasingly brush it all over my hard cock. She stares at me in awestruck

"When are you going to learn Isabella, only to speak when commanded to do so"

Getting off the bed I stand beside the bed while stroking my cock

"I think someone deserves a punishment" I say calmly

"Now since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut I'm going to place my monstrous cock inside that pretty mouth of yours" She only looks at me with wide eyes

"You're going to take every inch of it down your throat and when I come you're going to drink every last bit, you got it" I demand

"Answer me"

"Yes Master" she replies

She makes her way in front of me kneeling before me I nod at her giving the signal to go.

She starts rubbing her dainty hand up and down my shaft then licks the pre cum off the tip of my cock making me hiss. She takes my cock into her hot little mouth; placing my hands at the back of her head I grip hair guiding her in.

I feel my cock hit the back of her throat I push it further till it's all in I'm surprised she isn't gagging.

"Ahhh fuck yeah" I moan as my entire cock is in her mouth

She hollows her cheeks and begins the bob her head taking my cock in and out of her mouth. Fuck it feels amazing I mentally think. As if I didn't think it was going to get any better she squeezes my balls with her hand

"FUCK!" I yell as I feel my cock tightening under her touch

"Shit yeah just like that"

"Fuck I'm going to CUM ISABELLAAAAAA" I yell as I cum in her mouth

She drinks every single bit of my cum. Coming down from high she looks up at me with lustful eyes and I know she's already dripping wet for me

"Does Isabella want her release?"

"Yes please Master" she pleads

"Alright since you did so well I want you on the bed on your knees with your butt in the air NOW" I command

She eagerly gets up and is hurriedly on all fours on the bed. Her body so beautiful waiting for me my cock seems to agree as it's hard and ready to go.

I make my behind her gripping her hips I rub my cock against her ass down towards her pussy she whimpers wanting friction.

"Now Isabella I going to give permission to make as much sound as you want"

"Okay" she answer in a heavy breath

"I'm going to fuck you so hard and fast that you're going to be seeing stars" I say thrusting my cock inside her delicious pussy.

I thrust into her so hard I hear my ball sacks slapping against her ass. Reaching down I play with her clit

"Ugh your pussy so tight around my cock"

"OH shit right there Master" she moans in pleasure

"Play with your tits for me"

"Harder Master HARDER"

She screams as she roughly plays with her tits. I quicken my pace going balls deep within her.

"Isabella you may cum with me"

"YES MASTER!" she screams

"oh oh oh I'm going I'm I'm" she chants breathlessly

With one final thrust we both cum, she milks my cock as I fill her pussy. I lean over her back kissing the length of neck I pull out of her placing a soft tender kiss on her lips. We lay back on to the bed with her head against my chest.

"Did you like that Bella?" I ask her

"Hell yeah I did" she exclaims

"Really now"

"Yes but next time we do role playing Edward I think I want to play a Mistress" she states suggestively.

Fuck just imagining her having full control over me, I hope she's still up for another round.

**What did you think? **

**Should I do one for Bella?**

**Loved it or hated it either way please REVIEW!**

**All feedback would be appreciated **

**-Shybell **


End file.
